References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    El Khier, M. K. S., Ishag K. E. A., & Yagoub A. E. A. (2008). Chemical Composition and Oil Characteristics of Sesame Seed Cultivars Grown in Sudan. Research Journal of Agriculture and Biological Sciences, 4(6): 761-766.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.